


Lovers War: NOTES AND SPOILERS

by Tarkana



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkana/pseuds/Tarkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!!</p><p>~*~ THIS WILL CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS! ~*~</p><p>I understand I have slacked in updating the various stories on here; Please hold loyal i promise new chapters are coming life has been crazy. For those who cant wait Here is my notes on lovers war; please note that not everything is documented however it DOES contain spoilers. and my make it so you dont read it anymore </p><p>(this is the short story version lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers War: NOTES AND SPOILERS

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW IF YOU DONT WANT ANY SPOILERS! 
> 
> I would also ask that you still read the story despite knowing what is about to be released because although this is the planned notes for the story that doesnt mean that is what will happen and the characters are not the same as we 'know' them to be. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to Read lovers war! 
> 
> *  
> **  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> ***  
> **  
> *

Short Summery:  
Adam - a Gay male - is struggling to become a musician. His boyfriends keep leaving him and he struggles to accept it. Story starts with his long term bf leaving, he falls into a slump and hermits himself away, a friend drags him out of his slump and he gets signed with a record company who want more emotion from him. Luckily he finds himself a new guy who brings out more of what the record company wants, but while Adam is trying to get an album off, Sauli - his newest fling - is struggling to get his acting going and is put on the back burner eventually Mutually agreeing to break up. Adam so caught up in his music doesnt focus much on the newest break up and eventually gathers up a band falling for his guitarist Tommy Joe which they attempt to keep hidden since Tommy is "straight". Perhaps Tommy is actually Bi and Adam does what he can to keep that image going for him; so much so that he gets Sauli to play as make believe to keep pressure off Tommy. After becoming famous and legalizing gay marriages Adam asks Tommy during a huge show to marry him. 

Further Notes:  
After his long term boyfriend leaves he feels he cant trust anyone again. he locks himself up in his flat and refuses to move on. After living a life of solitude Terrance comes and drags him out reminding him that life goes on. He is still working on overcoming his emotional states and voicing them; accepting that it happened when he falls in love, starts at a record company and is dragged out emotionally as well to overcome his fears. 

Adam and Sauli struggle in finding a common ground while both pursuing a life in the spot light. They want to keep their relationship "private" but due to the status of them both they are constantly in the spot light which puts strain on their relationship. Adam and Sauli are forced to then break up but when Adam and Tommy start dating they have to keep it out of the light and so continue a false relationship with each other. Causing issues when Sauli wants to start dating someone else.

Sauli leaves Adam when he realizes he will have to choose between supporting and following Adam in the music world or breaking up with him to pursue his TV/acting job. He takes various Modeling gigs in between but when asked to host a TV show he realizes its one or the other. Sticking to his previous plan of many years he goes for the TV gig leaving Adam to his music and living separate lifestyles.

Adam realizes that Using Sauli as a cover for him and Tommy is unfair to Sauli when he starts to fall for another guy but is unable to pursue him. Adams only option is to "break up" with Sauli. Since he was never originally dating him at this point he is called out on how "happy" he is after a break up forcing him to admit that he is seeing Tommy. In a way to prove his love to Tommy and their long term commitment; he publicly proposes while preforming at a huge sold out concert. Both outing Tommy as Bi and finally accepting fully his emotional expression during his tour. 

Bullet Point NOTES:  
\- Long time Boyfriend breaks up  
\- Hermits himself away, locking up emotions and life  
\- Gets a record deal under the condition of proper expression of his emotions  
\- Starts dating Sauli and comes to terms with his emotions  
\- After Adam gets caught up in his music, Sauli gets accepted as a TV Personality and the two break up.  
\- Sauli breaks up with Adam mutually; Sappy letter (awwww)   
\- Adam begins to tour and holds auditions for a back up band; finding and falling in love with Tommy Joe.  
\- Tommy is slightly uncomfortable around Adam at first; He pretends to date Sauli to help Tommy.  
\- Tommy in his jealousy acts out and starts to date adam for real.  
\- Sauli starts to fall for a co-worker which causes Adam to "break up" with sauli  
\- In a way to express his true feelings to Tommy after being outted at not caring for Sauli he proposes to Tommy on stage during a concert. 

How does Sauli help him out of his slump? Will Tommy Say Yes? Will he continue to Hide under his Straight Title? Can Adam continue with Tommy in his band? 

Read the full story to find out!


End file.
